Starfox and EVE Online: Origins
by PyroFrost135
Summary: A crossover of Starfox and EVE Online. Plot is in the story.
1. Synopsis

Before the EVE Gate was destroyed and cut off humanity from New Eden, humanity attempted an experiment that would last over 20,000 years. Humanity launched a large ship full of Earth's primary animals onto a lone planet that nobody considered colonizing where a smaller red star orbits a large blue star that's in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. We all know what happened to humanity: collapse of the colonies in New Eden and the rebuilding of civilizations into the Amarr, Caldari, Gallente, Minmatar, and Jovians, but what about the animals? Their path was less deadly than the human colonies' path: they merely underwent accelerated evolution that was implemented by the humans. The animals gained a humanoid appearance. Those animals reproduced and eventually gained intelligence like that of humanity. Eventually, the animals discovered space travel and colonized all the planets in their star system. Enter present time; a lone Gallente explorer comes upon a strange cosmic signature and when he finds what the signature is, it's a decrepit stargate. He approaches it for scanning but the gate detects his presence and warps him to a system where humanoid animals have colonized the planets around a smaller red star that orbits a large blue star that's in a galaxy that's the clue for both civilizations to discover their origins.


	2. A Job Offering

System: Lylat

Planet: Corneria

Corneria City

It was a cool, crisp night on the capital planet of the Lylat System, Corneria. Many people were driving around- enjoying various activities in the bright and shiny city. There was one particular couple that was right next to the bay in Corneria City. They were on gazing out across the city in thought. This couple was none other than two pilots from the famous mercenary group, Star Fox. They are Fox McCloud and Krystal. Fox had met Krystal on the planet of Sauria where she was imprisoned, but Fox managed to save her before she fell to her demise. Ever since then their emotions were like a rollercoaster: it had violent ups and downs. During the Aparoid invasion, they began to get more romantic with each other, but when the Anglars came along, Fox forced Krystal off of the team because he didn't want to see Krystal get hurt. He cared for her that much, but after the Anglar invasion, everyone got back together and Fox and Krystal were never happier to see each other.

As the couple was looking out at the city, Fox turned to Krystal and held her paw.

"Krystal…" Fox spoke up. Krystal turned to Fox.

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I…I'm so sorry I kicked you off of the team. I…I care for you so much. I didn't want to see you get badly injured, or worse…I love you Krystal. I love you so much…I need you." Fox gazed deeply into Krystal's eyes, showing that he was pouring out his emotions. Krystal smiled. She was a telepath and she could tell he was telling the 100% truth.

"Fox, it's ok. I understand. If I was the leader of Star Fox, I would've done the same thing because I love you and care for you as well. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt either." Krystal smiled and said in her soft, comforting voice. Fox smiled back and they both gazed into each other's eyes. They started to move closer to each other's faces. Fox placed his paw behind Krystal's head and Krystal's paw behind Fox's head. They inched closer until they were mere centimeters away from lip contact.

"Krystal…" Fox whispered.

"Fox…" Krystal whispered. Just as they were about to lip lock, Fox's transmitter rang out and spoiled the moment. Fox reluctantly took the transmitter from his belt and accepted the incoming call. On the video screen was Peppy. He was appointed general of the Cornerian Defense Fleet during the Anglar War.

"Peppy? Long time no see!" Fox grinned, happy to see the man who was like a father to him all these years.

"Glad to see you too, Fox! Listen, I've heard the team has been kind of dwindling in money recently, so I called to tell you that there's a job opening that I think will suit the team well." Peppy explained.

"Well, you're right about the whole money thing. We do need some extra cash. What's the job anyway?" Fox asked.

"There have been a nasty horde of pirates attacking trade ships Meteo. We need you guys to fly there and drive them out of there. Most likely they'll scamper away back to Sargasso where they belong. Here's your pay if you succeed." Peppy said as an amount in Lylatian currency was shown on the transmitter. Fox and Krystal grinned at the sight of the amount. The transmitter went back to Peppy.

"You got yourself a deal, Peppy!" Fox smiled.

"Excellent, Fox! You haven't changed a bit! Well, see you later." Peppy replied with a warm, fatherly smile and the transmitter turned off. Fox put the transmitter back on his belt and turned to Krystal with a wink.

"Ready to go, m'lady?" Fox said smiling and holding out his arm.

"Why yes, my dear sir." Krystal replied with a smile as she put her arm around Fox's and they walked off to the Great Fox-which was docked in the city's docking bay-to tell Falco, Slippy and ROB the great news.


	3. Uncharted Space Waters

System: Jita

Planet: Jita IV

Caldari Navy Assembly Plant

"Jita station, this is Tau Hammer. Requesting permission to undock." The pilot of the Proteus-class cruiser announced into the microphone on his ship's panel. He was sitting in his partially cramped pod which was connected to the Proteus.

"Tau Hammer, this is Jita station. You are clear for undock. Is that a Proteus you have there, Jacob?" The station control woman asked, noticing the Proteus from out her window.

"Yup. Just finished the final skill today. Gonna take it out for a spin. Just gonna do a simple scan with my probes for wormholes." Jacob replied as he pulled out a checklist for preparation of the ship's secondary systems.

"Alright, good luck to you, and be careful, Mr. McCormick. Station out." The radio clicked off as Jacob McCormick began murmuring and checking the subsystems.

"Augmented Plating…check. Emergent Locus Analyzer…check. Power Core Multiplier…check. Covert Reconfiguration…check. Localized Injectors…check." Jacob put the checklist away and looked at his panel to check on more secondary ship parts. "Let's see…three 250mm Railgun IIs with Antimatter charges: green. Two Neutron Heavy Blaster IIs with Antimatter charges: green. Sisters Core Probe Launcher with Sisters Scan Probes: green. 10MN Afterburner I: green. Two Medium Armor Repairer IIs: green. Two Tracking Enhancer IIs: green." Jacob looked out his window and immediately cringed at the sight of the many pilots clouding the area around the station, but that was the price of living in Jita. Jacob pressed a few buttons on his panel and gazed out the window. "Hmm…Niarja feels like a lucky haul today." Jacob pressed more buttons which brought up the route from Jita to Niarja. He set the autopilot which in turn activated the warp drive. The Proteus lurched up to aim at the gate to the next system. After a few seconds of waiting for the velocity to reach optimal speed, the Tech III cruiser blasted out of the polluted airspace and was now flying through the heavily populated system. Jacob stretched his arms and reached behind his seat and pulled out a cold case of Quafe, his favorite drink. Jacob placed his feet on the dashboard above the control panel and cracked open the cold can of Quafe as his Proteus jumped to the next system.

Eventually the Proteus uncloaked at the Niarja gate as Jacob pulled up his scanner interface and launched five probes. He set the scan radius to 32 AU and arranged the probes in the common arrangement that most explorers use. First scan: nothing. He reduced the radius to 16 AU and moved the probes. Second scan: nothing. Reduce radius to 8 AU and move. Jacob was just about to give up when the scan showed a weak signal of 1.26%. Jacob smirked and began reducing the range more and more until the signal was marked as 'Unknown'.

"Yup. Wormhole." Jacob murmured. Soon the signal was 100%. Jacob returned his probes and warped to the location. Jacob began tapping his foot, nervous about what could be on the other side of the wormhole. His warp velocity began decelerating. 500,000 km/s…50,000 km/s…100 km/s…Now the site was visible, but there was no wormhole. There were asteroids floating lifelessly around large clouds of dust, but there was something that was almost hidden in the dust that caught Jacob's eye: a stargate.

"What the…? Why's there a…Why…here?" Jacob was very confused. He'd never seen a stargate in deadspace. Was it still linked? If it was, where did it go? An uncharted system? Another thing that made Jacob somewhat unnerved was the fact that he'd never seen a stargate design like this one. It looked nothing like an Amarr, Caldari, Gallente, nor Minmatar stargate. Jacob hesitated at first but decided to take a chance by targeting the stargate and scan it more detailed. The computer told him he was too far away to target. That caused Jacob to flinch. He felt there was something very wrong with the stargate, like it was alive, and the computer was telling him to get closer. It was like the stargate was telling his computer to get closer. Jacob rubbed his hands nervously, but pressed a button on his panel to approach the stargate. He was now within 40 kilometers of the stargate. It still couldn't be targeted.

"What in the name of Jita? I should be able to target that thing within 60 kilometers…okay, just breathe. It's just a stargate." Jacob got a slight piece of data on the stargate on his computer that the Proteus passively scanned. He turned to it and observed it.

"…magnetic field…reduces maximun targeting range…" Jacob threw his hands in the air and let them fall onto his legs with a slap.

"Well, perfect. Just perfect." Jacob rubbed the sweat from his face and, being more nervous, approached the stargate. 20 kilometers. Still couldn't be scanned. Jacob was now sweating gallons. 10 kilometers. No scan. Breathing heavily. 5 kilometers. Finally, the stargate locked on and Jacob began scanning the gate before he even knew he was doing it. 10 seconds pass and a window on his computer brought up a jumble of numbers that must've been at least 100 characters.

"What…what are these numbers?" Before Jacob could ask more, the stargate began to power up with a humming that could be heard from the cockpit. Jacob jumped in shock and began to furiously press buttons to warp back to the stargate he came from. The Proteus swung around and aimed at the stargate he entered from, but before he could warp, his computer notified him that he was jumping.

"No! NOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed as his ship entered a jump. He was panting heavily. Anyone else would do the same if they were in a jump because of a lone stargate that's never been seen before. He expected to enter another system by now, but his ship just kept going. Jacob had calmed down now, but was worried of where he was going if it was taking this long to jump. About one minute had passed until his ship immediately stopped and was cloaked as usual, but wherever he was, he felt he wasn't in New Eden anymore.

"Okay, first things first: get acquainted with my current location…" He began observing his surroundings. He appeared to be above a light-brown planet.

"A Desert planet?" Jacob muttered. He looked around the space he was in, but found no stargate, which made Jacob feel like someone dropped a brick in his stomach. Apparently he had a one-way ticket to uncharted space.

"Oh no no no no…this can't be happening but it is…" Jacob clutched his head as his ship uncloaked, paying no attention to it. Jacob sighed, trying to breathe out his stress.

"So…I'm in an uncharted system with no way back to New Eden…great, I might as well be declared dead…" Jacob slumped his head below the buttons of the control panel and groaned. He suddenly zipped straight up when he realized something from exploration training: when you're in wormhole space and there's no way out, pod yourself. Jacob slowly turned to the glass-encased self-destruct button. So many questions flew through his head: Could my consciousness reach New Eden from here? If not, will I be stuck in limbo or just be plain dead? Should I try to explore this system instead? Jacob rubbed his face in conflict. Suddenly, he was shaken violently and knocked out of his chair. He climbed back up with a grunt and immediately looked out the window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: there were at least 10 ships that had come from the planet below. They had locked a tractor beam onto the Proteus.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod thisisnothappeningthisisnoth appeningthisisnothappening" Jacob was furiously pressing buttons to try to escape the pull, but it was no use. The tractor beam was too powerful. This was the one time Jacob wondered if an ECM jammer would be useful. Surprisingly, one of the ships was wanting to open comms. Jacob's eyes widened, but he accepted the request with the press of a button. A gruff male voice on the other side spoke up.

"Unknown ship, this is Bulldog unit of the planet Katina. Identify yourself or be destroyed." Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was being contacted by intelligent life that wasn't from New Eden. Jacob cleared his throat.

"M-my name is Jacob McCormick of the Gallente Federation. I don't know where I am and I have a lot of questions. I don't mean any harm." Jacob replied with some silence from the other side, then the pilot replied.

"How can you not know where you are? Do you have amnesia or somethin'?" The pilot grunted.

"No. I don't know how to explain this, so I'll tell you straight out: I'm not from this solar system." More silence, then the pilot spoke up.

"We're gonna pull you down to Katina here. We'll ask you some questions and see if we can help you." The pilot finished and began to fly down to the planet with his buddies with the tractor beam still activated on the Proteus. Jacob just stared at the planet, wondering what kind of civilization he was dealing with and what would happen, how he would get back to his comfy bed in Jita, and for once, he missed the cloud of pilots around the Caldari Navy Assembly Plant.


End file.
